


Sweet Dreams

by kunemoo



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Honestly when am I NOT writing fluff, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunemoo/pseuds/kunemoo
Summary: Two friends have a sleepover. One has a very odd, creepy dream. Late night talks ensue...





	Sweet Dreams

“Yo. Snipes.”

 

The marksman barely registered the whisper and his shoulder being touched. He wanted to go back to sleep.

 

“ _Snipes._ ”

 

There was that whisper again. Sniper grunted, wrapping the blanket around himself. He was going to turn around when the voice was louder.

 

“Nonono wait...! Look, I know I might be annoyin' ya right now, but...”he heard his teammate let out a sigh. Sniper could guess the guest was running a hand through his dishwater blonde hair. “It's... well, I can't sleep.”

 

With that, Sniper slowly sat up. He managed to hit his head on the camper ceiling with a soft thump, but it wasn't that much of a concern. What _was_ right odd was the fact that Scout, could _not_ fall back asleep. And this was someone Sniper knew besides Demo who could sleep through a bloody _earthquake._

 

Especially since he was wearing his Red Sox jersey. A favorite of his, apparently. The runner rambled on about how soft and comfortable it was at the sleepover Scout himself made for the two of them. In his camper.

 

Sniper reckoned he didn't mind, since that's what mates did sometimes, wasn't it? Sure, Scout was a bit of a handful, but he was good company and a sweetheart when he wasn't trying to prove himself to anyone.

 

And this friend of his needed someone to talk to.

 

“That can't be good,” the marksman muttered, groggily scooting over, “Come on up, Roo.”

 

Scout hesitated for a moment, but obliged. He scrambled up the ladder and sat himself next to Sniper.

 

In the dim light of the heat lamp on the marksman's small bookcase below, he could tell was looking away. Somewhere in there, Sniper felt that his friend was... tense. Even more so, the runner's blue eyes also looked cloudy and dreary, as if he was lost in thought. He was quiet... Which was concerning.

 

This was Scout. Scout was _never_ quiet.

 

The brunette leaned to his side, trying to get comfortable in spite of his lanky frame being fit into such a small space. He furrowed his brow slightly.

 

“Everythin' good, mate?”

 

Scout blinked, looking up to Sniper before looking down at his bare hands again. He raised a brow, then knitted them together. He ran a hand through his hair.

 

“It's... really freakin' dumb.”

 

Sniper settled with laying down on his side, propping his head up with a hand, “If ya don't want to say anythin', I won't force you to. But I reckon it ain't dumb if it's got you actin' so... not you.”

 

“Gee, thanks, Snipes,” the runner snorted, soon giving him a genuine, softer grin, “I'll just say it like I'm rippin' off a band-aid, all short an' sweet-- I-I had a nightmare.”

 

“'M sure we all get them at some point, Roo-”

 

“No, it ain't like the ones where we're dyin' an' stuck in respawn like some of us got for the first week at Fortress,”Scout motioned with one hand, while the other picked at the hem of his jersey, “It was... weird. Like, there was this weird thing tryna catch me, and I couldn't get caught for some reason.”

 

Sniper nodded.

 

“Then, dream me's a dumbass, so he steps out into the open and then I had to outrun whatever the hell was chasin' me. Of course, I knew I could outrun it, because c'mon, it's me. But... I don't know. Whatever it was, it moved in really fast spurts, and my lead on it shrunk. I could feel it. And then, I saw some of the team out there, so I tried to yell for some backup or _somethin'_ so they knew I was there. But... nothing came out. Just felt like I had water in me or somethin'.”

 

The brunette listened, silently letting Scout continue.

 

“And _then_ , I tripped. I fell and got scared 'cause I didn't know what was happenin' and then I woke up. It was real dark, I got real shaken up, and I didn't wanna close my eyes.”

 

Sniper tilted his head, concerned, “And how long has it been since?”

 

The runner hummed in thought, looking at the clock in the kitchenette then at the ceiling. He shrugged.

 

“I guess five minutes or longer.”

 

“Sorry to hear, Roo.”

 

“But, it wasn't traumatizin' or nothing. Just really freakin' weird,” Scout put his fingers under his chin, raising a brow,“Like what I could see of whatever was chasin' me? It looked like some little kid drew it. Scribbles and somethin' you'd see in a kids' book and shit. Stuff like that doesn't scare me.”

 

“You said you couldn't talk in the dream,”Sniper shrugged, “That can give you quite the fright.”

 

“Yeah... It's like that thing had the power to do whatever it wanted with me. I didn't even tell you-- suddenly I couldn't even _run_ right, and _that's_ why I tripped. It felt... I dunno.”

 

“Powerless?”

 

The two of them were quiet for a few moments. Scout looked tired... even glum.

 

“Yeah, that... It wasn't fun.”

 

“Wouldn't doubt it,” he looked up to Scout again, groggily calm, “Feelin' better? Anythin' I can do?”

 

“Yeah, but I don't know if it'll be enough for me to nod off soon,” he moved a hand to pick on the grip tape on the other, realized there was none, then put his hands on either side. He quickly moved to fiddling with the hem of his jersey again.

 

“There... _is_ somethin' I'm thinkin' of, but...”

 

The brunette didn't catch on, “And what would that be, Roo?”

 

“I... I don't know,” Scout looked away and grew uncharacteristically sheepish, “Those past five minutes I spent tryin' to fall asleep? I couldn't doze off because every time I closed my eyes, I got this... tingly feelin' on my back, blanket or no blanket.”

 

Sniper tilted his head. He felt like a bloody idiot for not getting the message, but he _still_ had to wonder where this was going.

 

“What do you think will help?”

 

Scout had his face turned away from Sniper's. He was quiet again-- unusually quiet. The marksman didn't know what to do, despite being more awake now than before. So, to avoid making things worse, he remained silent, letting Scout talk again.

 

“I was thinkin' maybe... maybe the tingling would go away if I slept closer to someone.”

 

The runner spoke so quietly that Sniper nearly didn't hear. He had to consider it for a bit-- he didn't know if he was a sleeper who moved a lot, of if he snored, or anything of the sort. It had been a while since Sniper had slept in the same space as someone else, and had no knowledge if any of his sleeping habits changed or stayed the same.

 

He looked back to Scout, who was looking away and appeared... to try and make himself shrink. That wasn't like him at all.

 

...Well, he reckoned one night wouldn't be too bad. If it made his friend act more like his old self again and get him fully rested, any discomfort would be worth it. That's what mates did for each other, right?

 

“'Reckon that ain't too bad, if it helps you sleep.”

 

The runner looked up, his eyes wide and a bright smile gracing his features. Sniper couldn't exactly name it, but there was some sort of... glow in those electric blue of eyes of Scout's. He figured he was just tired and it was the small amount of light from the lamp.

 

“You really mean it, Snipes?” Scout questioned, holding his hands up defensively, “Like, not at all? I'll try not to move in my sleep, promise-”

 

“As long as you don't kick me hard or try and crush me in your sleep, I wouldn't mind much.”

 

“It's a deal, trust me,” the runner scooted to climb down the ladder, looking back to the marksman with a smile, “You're a lifesaver, you know that? A real freakin' lifesaver.”

 

Sniper just grinned in response, and the smile soon reached Scout's eyes.

 

And with that, Scout descended, grabbed a pillow from the couch, and climbed back up. Sniper figured he should _probably_ put a shirt on in the amount of time between his friend grabbed the pillow, but Scout was too fast for him. He lightly threw the pillow he borrowed onto the bunk before plopping next to it.

 

“Any preferences, man?”

 

Sniper tilted his head.

 

“Prefer sleepin' on a side? Center?”

 

The marksman hummed in thought, “Well, I've always slept in the center...”

 

The runner's eyes grew wide and his smile vanished. Which was right cute, he'd have to admit. Sniper kindly chuckled and shook his head.

 

“'M jokin', Roo. Any side's fine. You know I can fall asleep anywhere.”

 

“I _still_ don't know how the hell you managed to fit yourself on that windowsill in the basement,” Scout drearily commented, laying down and pulling the sheets up towards him. Sniper took it as his cue to do the same, as well.

 

“'Was tired,” the marksman yawned, rubbing an eye, “What else can I say, mate?”

 

The two of them continued to get comfortable, backs turned to each other. Maybe it was a pull on the string of fate, or the stars simply aligned a certain way, because it seemed to Sniper that he and Scout twisted at the exact same time. In the dim light of the lava lamp, he saw Scout's wide, electric blue eyes meet his Persian green. While their faces were only inches apart.

 

“Uh, hi,” the runner smiled, letting out a breathy chuckle.

 

Sniper felt his face grow warm, averting his eyes and trying to scoot back. He had to give the poor bloke _some_ personal space, right? He gave Scout a polite nod and ghost of a smile.

 

“Hey. Night, Roo,” he turned over, back facing the runner again.

 

“Night, Snipes...”

 

And with that, Sniper slowly drifted off to slee-

 

“Hey, Snipes?”

 

The marksman turned slightly, and blinked when he felt Scout give him some sort of headbutt. The runner nuzzled slightly before staying in place.

 

“Thanks, man. I really appreciate it.”

 

Sniper gave Scout a genuine smile, cloaked by his back and the night, “'Course, Roo.”

 

And with that, the two mercenaries drifted off to sleep for the rest of the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Moo and all I write is fluff, JUST STRAIGHT UP FLUFF. PLATONIC, ROMANTIC, YOU NAME IT. Floof.  
> Anyways YEP, I got through my first week of college! It's a pretty different ballgame, but I'm trying to take it in stride. It's been pretty interesting in a good way!!  
> My tendonitis is acting up a lot more though, so I haven't been able to write as much as I wanted to. I originally wanted to finish this in a day-  
> (´ ；ω ；`);;  
> But yeah! I hope everyone's school week's going well!! If not, stay strong!! I believe in yall! <3  
> Also I got some news: I have a Tumblr! Most of it is just cute things/aesthetic and my shenanigans, but I also have TF2 stuff there, too. Feel free to stop by and chat or smth! I might reply super late bc homework and studying and stuff, but I'll try my best.  
> Thank you for reading, and have a wonderful day!! ✼　 ҉ 　✼


End file.
